


A Missed Catch

by Himring



Series: Numenor [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Female Characters, Gen, Númenor, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Unfinished Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tar-Ancalime and her granddaughters--maybe a sad tale of repeated misunderstandings.</p><p>Here is an episode from their childhood, from the POV of one of the (apparently unnamed) granddaughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missed Catch

'Catch!' I cried, tossing the ball to my sister.

But my aim was bad. It hit the Queen’s shoulder instead as she came strolling along the path. I froze, expecting punishment. Slowly, my grandmother stooped and picked up the ball, looking at me.

Insufferable woman! How I hated her for the way she spoke to Father sometimes! Inexplicably, he always forgave her.

Ancalime dropped the ball again and simply walked away.  I breathed a great sigh of relief. Only now, seeing the scene in the mind’s eye, do I realize: she had been going to throw the ball to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is that Tar-Ancalime's granddaughters refused the sceptre out of fear and dislike of their grandmother and in revenge she forbade them to marry. The sketchy information on this episode is from an incomplete draft and Christopher Tolkien, as editor, points out that some of the details don't seem to make sense.  
> I suppose she may have become embittered in old age--but the younger Ancalime seems to have hated being forced into marriage so much that I sort of doubt she would have hit on the prevention of marriage as her preferred means of revenge.


End file.
